Corriente de la conciencia
by Naoki Thanatos
Summary: Drabble. Un momento en la vida de casados de Ron y Hermione. Pelea, pensamientos.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Un pequeño drabble sobre un momento en la vida de casados de Ron y Hermione. Me encanta esta pareja, aunque no sé cómo se me ocurrió escribir esto.

Porque, como demostraron varios estudios, una persona_ siempre _está pensando, aún cuando esté en un estado introspectivo. Y porque uno no siempre piensa todo lo que dice, ni dice todo lo que piensa.

* * *

**Corriente de la conciencia**

'_Maldito imbécil…'_

'_Maldita bruja…'_

Hermione miraba hacia la ventana de la habitación, con el semblante arrugado. Ron hacía las mismas hacia el otro lado, con igual expresión.

'_Claro, que me tome un descanso… si tuve a Rose hace dos meses ya, no soy una inútil, puedo ir al trabajo… por suerte esto no es como el mundo muggle, gracias a San Mungo ya estoy como nueva, puedo perfectamente ir a trabajar sin tener que quedarme haciendo las cosas de la casa… oh, Dios mío…. ¡lo acabo de descubrir! No puede ser, este quiere que sea una fregona como su madre… ¡Ni soñarlo! ¿Qué se cree el maldito bastardo? Mañana mismo vuelvo al trabajo, no puedo estar sedentaria ni un minuto más o me quedarán las estrías para siempre…'_

Hermione volteó levemente la cabeza, para contemplar la mata de cabello pelirrojo. Luego volvió a mirar hacia su lado.

'_¿Qué se cree esta? Si acaba de tener a Rose, mínimo seis meses de descanso… __va a acabar pasándole cualquier cosa, ¿porqué me habrá tenido que salir tan independiente?__ Y que se sentirá mal y claro, me tocará pagar las atenciones extras en San Mungo… o… podría ser que… ¡ya, me están jodiendo! ¡Quiere trabajar para superarme y así hacerme ver menos! ¿Cómo no lo sospeché antes? ¡Jodida bruja! Siempre quiso hacerme ver menos, cuando nos conocimos, en Hogwarts… quiere opacarme y hacerme ver como el marido pobrecito superado por la esposa… ah, no, esto no se lo voy a permitir'._

Ron volteó levemente la cabeza, para contemplar la mata de cabello castaño. Luego volvió a mirar hacia su lado.

'_Bueno, ¿y ahora qué le digo? Ejem… Ron, tengo algo que decirte, comenzaré a trabajar ahora ya porque no quiero ser una fregona como tu madre con un montón de nietos… no, no creo que sea la mejor manera, se sentirá mal el pobre infeliz. ¿Y si no le digo nada? Si le digo algo vamos a pelear de nuevo, siempre peleamos, oh, Dios… ¿y si yo tengo la culpa y él quiere cuidar de mí? O puede ser que sencillamente no quiere que me sienta mal porque no quiere pagar las atenciones extras en San Mungo… pero Teddy está en San Mungo, él puede hacernos una movida por allí… en fin, ¿será culpa mía? ¿lo habré insultado mucho? Quizá no debería trabajar aún, después de todo, las leyes de postnatal existen por algo, ¿no? Hermione, piensa… si trabajas es por un capricho, para hacer enfadar a Ron, y sería mejor si te quedaras en tu casa descansando mientras Ron trae el pan... ¿o no?'_

Hermione se puso boca arriba, mirando el techo blanco de la habitación.

'_Bueno, ¿qué mierda le digo ahora? ¿Qué deje su trabajo? Es una maldita esforzada, seguramente llegará a ser presidenta del Wizengamot, y será la estrella de la familia por siempre, al igual que mis hermanos… si deja su trabajo yo me encargaré de la familia, claro, y será todo normal… pero, ¿cómo se lo digo? Se va a enojar, y vamos a seguir peleando, y quizá hasta nos divorciemos… ¿qué sucederá con Rose? Tendrá que irse a vivir con ella, claro está, y yo tendré visita sólo los fines de semana… Rayos, no quiero eso… pero tampoco quiero separarme de ella…llevamos minutos callados, ¿qué le digo? Quizá debería ir a ducharme y así romper el silencio… y… ¿qué pasa si quiere ir a trabajar porque no se siente bien estando encerrada en casa? ¿Y si no quiere sentirse inútil y es sólo eso? Quizá sólo estás imaginando cosas, tonto, no puedes pensar tan defensivamente…quizá deberías apoyarla en lo de ir a trabajar, si se siente bien y quiere hacer algo ¿habré sido muy duro?… piensa, Ron… ¿qué debes decirle ahora?'_

Ron se puso boca arriba, mirando el techo blanco de la habitación.

'_¿Qué digo? Demonios, ¿por qué no puedo..? Le diré que iré a ducharme, para así romper el silencio. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres… ¡Hermione idiota, no se lo dijiste! ¿Qué estará pensando? Debe odiarme... me pregunto…'_

Hermione se dio vuelta.

'_Bueno, dile que vas a ducharte ahora, antes de que ella se levante de la cama y te deje como un idiota, acostado solo. Tengo ganas de estrangularla… pero.. se dio vuelta, ¿por qué? ¿querrá insultarme? Bueno, qué va, también quiero mirarla…'_

Ron se dio vuelta.

Hermione miró los ojos azules de Ron. Parecía que mil pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza en esos momentos, y tenía el semblante irritado. Tardó poco en darse cuenta que ella también fruncía el entrecejo. A los pocos segundos, la voz de Ron rompió el largo silencio.

- Debo decirte algo, Hermione.

- Dime, Ronald.

Hermione maldijo, y apartó la mirada. Ron iba a hablar, iban a discutir, y ella no había tenido oportunidad de decir lo que quería decirle.

Ron inspiró profundo.

- Te amo – murmuró.

Hermione lo miró, y sonrió. Había estado a punto de decir lo mismo.

* * *

**¡Y porque ellos, aunque a veces no lo parezca, se aman!**

**Reviews? : )**


End file.
